Nicolae Ceaușescu
Nicolae Ceaușescu (Romanian pronunciation: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:IPA_for_Romanian nikoˈla.e t͡ʃe̯a.uˈʃesku; 26 January 1918 – 25 December 1989) was a Romanian Stalinist politician. He was Secretary General of the Romanian Communist Party from 1965 to 1989, and as such was the country's second and last Communist leader. He was also the country's head of state from 1967 to 1989. His rule was marked in the first decade by an open policy towards Western Europe and the United States, which deviated from that of the other Warsaw Pact states during the Cold War. He continued a trend first established by his predecessor, Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej, who had tactfully coaxed the Soviet Union into withdrawing its troops from Romania in 1958. Ceaușescu's second decade was characterized by an increasingly brutal and repressive regime — by some accounts, the most rigidly Stalinist regime in the Soviet bloc. It was also marked by an ubiquitous personality cult, nationalism and a deterioration in foreign relations with the Western powers as well as the Soviet Union. Ceaușescu's government was overthrown in the December 1989 revolution, and he and his wife were executed following a televised and hastily organised two-hour mock trial court session. In the Parodies In Benad361's Ceaușescu parodies, he made his debut by trying to make a parody (shown in: "Ceaușescu tries to make a parody", released on October the 2nd) but is interrupted by the Romanian people, and blows up the capital in a suicidal act of desperation after his and his wife's (Elena Ceaușescu) attempts to yell "Fegelein!" and bring them to order have failed. Because of this, he blew up Bucharest. As a result of aforementioned act, Hitler can't find Bucharest, until Keitel shows him Benad's footage of Ceaușescu blowing up his capital city. In November 2011, he unveiled his new superweapon, the Rapidly Flailing Arm of Doom. He appeared in Benad361 and HitchcockJohn's collaboration parody: The Twelve Days of Christmas with Hitler and Friends as one of the dictators involved in the plotting. On the 1 May 2012 he presented the Unterganger of the Month awards for March and April. In Benad361's parody, Tukhachevsky versus Fegelein: The Final Conflict, he is shown as accepting the invitation to Tukhachevsky's negotiations (on his Antic Jet) on a possible parody alliance to counter any threat posed to the Parody Universe by Antonescu Parodies. He is also shown to mock Hitler and egg on Stalin to beat him up on the plane. When the window on the observation deck is shattered by a stray bullet, he is shown as being one of the many dictators sucked out into the atmosphere (however, is resilience is shown by the fact that he was the last to fall out). On the 3 July 2012 he again presented the Unterganger of the Month award, this time for June (won by TheSilverUniverse). However he again found himself interrupted halfway through - not by his own people, but by narcissistic self-promoters calling out self-nominations at the award ceremony, giving him cause to announce the new rules of the Unterganger of the Month contest (banning self-nominations and so on). He was shown briefly in Benad361's'' Hitler Reminisces: Adventures on Skull Island as one of they key parody leaders in the party adventuring on the island. When the Apatosaurus herd stampede down the valley, he is seen fleeing down the valley with the others, trying to avoid being crushed. However, he survived this escapade along with most of his fellows. In Benad361's Rosen Wars: Revenge of the Plamz, he was shown to be an Admiral in the Free Parody Universe Alliance (FPUA) navy, taking part in the fight against Emperor Rosen's forces. Trivia *His father was too drunk at the christening to remember that he already had ''another ''son called Nicolae, and so he had two. *His nepotistic methods of placing friends and family members in top government positions is a trait shared by many dictatorships, such as the dictatorship of the Assad family. *His dictatorship forced the family of Alexandra Maria Lara, who were Romanian, to flee to West Germany, where she grew up, follow her father's footsteps as an actor and eventually playing the role of Traudl Junge in ''Downfall. Hadn't this took place, imagine who'd be starring Traudl instead... Category:Dictators Category:Ranters Category:Males Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Ceausescu Parodies Category:Regional Subjects